


My Angel

by umbreon225



Category: Dan Howell - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angels, Demons, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 10:20:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6113480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umbreon225/pseuds/umbreon225
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In one year, my parents die. I move to London. I find out I have an aunt. I meet a mysterious boy who turns out to be part of a just-as-mysterious world. How the hell did my life become this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

I didn't know what to expect, traveling to this strange new world. My parents had just passed. My sister and I were sent to live with our aunt in London. My father had never mentioned her. Moving from the States to London gave me an intense jet lag.   
My sister was to start at a new school, beginning high school as well. I had just graduated. I was to have a job. My aunt, apparently, owns a coffee shop in London, so I would be working there.  
My sister and I kept to ourselves. We were all we had now. Well, each other, and lockets from each of our parents. We've always had them, never to take them off. Especially now, with the recent events that have happened, we clung to them like our lives depended on it.  
The last thing, my sister took the death of my parents harder than I did. Actually, it was more like I just hid my feelings better. I knew I had to step up, to take care of my sister, and to be the strong one. I didn't have time to be sad or mourn. But my sister was young, unable to care for herself. And she used to be so happy. Our family was in poverty, but I did my best to hide things from her. I worked two jobs, along with continuing school. My parents often left for days, and never had a steady source of income. So I was left to take care of things.  
But now, someone else was to help me care for the younger. A stranger. In a strange land. With strange people. I knew I was being bitter, but I couldn't stop it. I was so protective of my sister, especially now. She's all I have left.  
The bus let us off, and I glanced around. The air was cold and the people were busy with their daily lives to notice two random girls climbing off a bus with nothing more than a small bag each. The bus driver left us, and I turned around at the call of my name. "Amelia?"  
I turned to see a woman only an inch taller than me. Her face resembled my father's, however more feminine. High cheekbones, slender nose, large eyes. Her eyes were not like my father's. They were a striking pale blue with thick eyelashes. My sister had those eyes. She was also slender, as my sister and I were, and we had the same pale skin tone. Her hair was even the same shade of dark brown as mine, however, she kept hers a short pixie cut, while I had grown mine out, reaching just at the middle of my back. My sister stuck out like a sore thumb next to us, her blonde locks cascading down her back.  
The woman looked us over. "So, Amelia?" She gestured towards me. Her eyes went to my sister. "And Anya?" We both nodded. The woman looked at me. "You look just like your mother. She was so beautiful." I involuntarily cringed. Was. Not anymore. "Except you have your father's eyes. Big and hazel as ever."  
"Thank you." I managed to choke out.   
The woman looked at Anya. "And your hair, I haven't seen a blonde in the family in a while. My great aunt had blonde hair. But she was a little out of the ordinary, if you know what I mean." Anya just nodded. The woman was rambling. And I was getting impatient.  
"Oh! How rude of me." She reached her hand out towards me. "I'm Sylvia Greene. Obviously, because it's your last name. But you can call my Aunt Syl. Or Sylvy. Hell, Sylvia works too. Whatever you want." She smiled.  
I felt uncomfortable, but I shook her hand anyways. She must have sensed my uneasiness, for she quit babbling. "I actually live right around the corner. Let's go." She smiled. We followed.


	2. Chapter 2

*3 weeks later*

 

     Things were on their way to feeling normal. I went to work with Sylvia, usually spending the day making coffee and tidying dishes. It wasn't hard and I very much enjoyed the smell of coffee. Anya attended school, often coming home with a list of complaints about some annoying girls in her class or how the teacher was being stupid. It amused me how easily she got annoyed by people. I often do too, but I keep my thoughts to myself, something Anya doesn't know how to do. But she had been doing fine so far, getting good grades and had made a few friends. She took a liking to Sylvia early on, as well. Where did I stand with her? I didn't not like her. But she didn't feel like family. Yes, she had a few quirks about her that highly resembled my father, but she wasn't much older than me and it's not like I needed to be cared for like my sister. All-in-all, it was becoming routine. One I found comfort in.

     But of course, that's when I met him. 

     The shop was filled with people. Of course, it was 12:30 on a Monday, which meant lunch hour for most. I was busying myself with an order of lattes for a couple who had just come in, so of course I didn't notice when he walked up to the counter. "Miss?"

     I turned to see a tall, young man, and a handsome one at that. "Oh, I'm so sorry." I said, finishing the drinks quickly and sending them off with one of my co-workers. I walked up the the counter. "What can I get you?" I looked up at him. His hair was messy but in a styled way, the shade of brunette complimenting his warmly pale skin. He wore all black, another compliment to his appearance. But I almost lost my breath when I looked into his eyes. They were a deep brown, but where the sun coming through the windows struck them, they became a brilliant auburn,rimmed by thick eyelashes. Absolutely beautiful.

     "Excuse me?" His deep voice broke into my consciousness. I realized I had been staring. And completely missed his order. I felt my cheeks redden.

     "Oh-um." I mentally slapped myself for being so stupid. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

     He seemed amused, his lips turning up slightly at the corners. "Just a cappuccino, please." He continued to watch me as I rang up his order, the grin still playing on his lips. After paying, I made his drink, trying hard not to sneak a glance at him while doing so. I topped off the coffee with foam, then proceeded to hand him the cup. Our fingers grazed each others. What felt like a bolt of electricity surged through me. My breath was knocked out of me and I gripped the counter as my head started to spin. But just as quickly as the electricity came, it stopped. I looked back up to see the stranger had left. 

      _What the hell was that?_ My hands shook, the only remaining symptom of it all. I placed my hands on my head, steadying myself, then managed to shake off the feeling. Maybe I had just been around coffee for too long. 

\- - -

     By nightfall, I was ready to leave. Normally, this job didn't wear me out after a long day. But today, I was struggling to keep standing by 2 hours until close. Finally, Sylvia and I were the only ones in the shop, cleaning up. Sylvia was sweeping under tables when her phone went off. "Hello?" I heard her ask. "Oh, I'm so sorry! It completely slipped my mind!" She put the broom away. I stopped with the dishes, turning to watch her. She nodded into her phone. "Okay, yeah, I'll be right over." And with that, she hung up.

     Sylvia turned to me. "Hey, Amelia? Do you mind closing shop tonight? I forgot about some-uh-plans I had made with my friends." She patted her pockets, finding what she was searching for, and handed me a key. "I've been meaning to get you your own key anyways. You've worked here long enough and you're old enough, so I figured you could start opening and closing every now and then." 

     I nodded. "Yeah, sounds good." I gave her a small smile. I did like Sylvia, I really did. It was just that getting close to anyone was harder than normal these days. Unlike my sister, I still have yet to make friends. And even though I found comfort in being alone, it was times like this, where someone such as Sylvia was being purely kind with taking us in and helping out my sister and I, that I was annoyed with myself for having to force even the smallest of smiles.

     Sylvia wore a grin big enough for the both of us. "Great! Thank you, hun." She hugged me quickly, then grabbed her purse and headed towards the door. "Call me if you need anything!" And then she was gone. I returned to my dishes.

     After finishing all the chores, I grabbed my coat and bag and proceeded to leave, locking the door behind me. The night air was chilly and a breeze sang through the streets. Sylvia's flat was two blocks away. I was already coming up on the first, my hands clenched in my coat pockets for warmth, when something caught my attention. Barking came from behind me. It grew closer and my muscles tensed. I turned to see two... _things_. I couldn't tell what they were. Canine-like, but with leathery skin that clung to their bones and eyes of pure black. They were chasing after me, fast.

     I sprang into action, running as fast as I could down the street. I tried to make sharp turns to get the beasts off my trail, but with no luck. They were persistent and getting closer. I sprinted around a corner, then another. I'd much rather be lost than be caught by those whatever-they-are. And then, I was deathly mistaken.

     An alleyway. I had run into a fucking alleyway. A huge fence cut me off from my escape.  _Fuck_. I heard snarls behind me and turned to see the dogs had caught up. They came closer, backing me up. I tripped on something, landing on the ground and with my back to the fence. One dog came closer, snarling. It's fangs glistened in the moonlight. It's black eyes bore into me. Then, it pounced. I screamed as I felt my skin being pierced by those same fangs. The dog shook it's head, and I heard a disgusting pop in my wrist. Another scream. I tried to kick the dog away, but it's grip on my hand was solid. The other dog jumped onto me, causing me to knock my head against the pavement. My head spun. I felt sick. They were going to rip me to shreds. I closed my eyes, still kicking, but trying to steady my head.

     And then, the pain was gone. With nothing more than a yelp, the dog had released my arm. Another yelp, and the other was off of me. I peaked my eyes open enough to see a tall figure standing above me, one of the dogs lying still under his foot. I tried to get up, but immediately felt nauseous as the world continued to spin around me. I felt the cold of the pavement under my forehead again. And then, it was gone. I no longer felt chilled, hard pavement, but instead something warm. I felt the wind against my face. Was I moving? I tried to open my eyes again, but shut them as another wave of nausea hit. Then it all went black.

\- - -

     "Amelia?" Who's voice was that? It was vaguely familiar. But I couldn't place it to a face. "Amelia, please. I swear I saw you move. Please wake up."

     I blinked my eyes open. My world was out of focus. After a few moments, everything gained clarity, but I still had a pounding headache. I stood up quickly, then instantly regretted it as my skull felt as though it was about to burst. I threw my hands over my head, only then realizing the pain in my left arm. And then something touched my shoulders. I looked up.

     It was him. The boy from the coffee shop. His dark eyes held mine. His hands were on my shoulders, steadying me. "Take it easy." He said. I groaned. Where was I? I took a risk and looked around the room. I was on an old couch, grey and worn. A blanket was draped over me. Two cups of tea sat on the coffee table next to me. One seemed to have already been sipped at, though both were still steaming. 

     I tried to speak, but had to take a moment to find my voice. Finally, I was able to get out a "Where am I?"

     "My flat." The boy answered. His gaze had fallen to my arm. I followed it, then regretted it. My wrist was bandaged, but I could still see how it was bruised and swollen. Another bandage clung to my forearm. I leaned back from his touch.

     "Wait,  _what?_ " My eyes searched the room for something familiar, only finding my coat and bag that were draped over a chair. I looked back at the boy, who met my gaze. "Why am I here?" Then, everything came back to me. The dogs. Or whatever they were. They had chased me into an alleyway, attacked me, and-

      _And what?_ I couldn't remember anything after that.

     The boy just watched me, seeming amused at my realization. He looked down at my wrist again. "How is it?"

     I tried to move it, but only ended up crying out in pain. "It's healing." I responded.

     "Here." He handed me the mug. "Drink. It'll help."

     I glanced at the liquid cautiously. It smelled of regular tea. And it was then that I realized how parched I was. I glanced up at the boy, then back down at the cup, and sipped. The warmth flowed onto my tongue and down my throat. I closed my eyes, enjoying the feeling. When I opened them, he was smiling again. I felt my cheeks heat up and looked back down, hoping he wouldn't notice in the dim lighting. "Thank you." I choked out.

     We sat in silence for a few more moments sipping at our cups. I looked at him. "So, how did I end up here?"

     He swallowed more tea, then kept his eyes on the cup. "Those dogs. They attacked you."

     "Yeah, I remember that." I said. "But how did I end up  _here_ _?_ As in,  _your_ flat?"

     His gaze remained on the cup. "I witnessed your struggle. So I helped."

     "You did?" Just then, I remembered something else. A tall figure. His foot on top of one of the dogs. "You saved me."

     "It's no big deal." He said.

     "Well, thanks anyways." I kept my eyes on him, though he seemed determined on keeping his focus on his cup. Then it hit me. "Oh shit." I glanced at the clock on the wall. 2:38 a.m. 

     He finally tore his gaze from his tea. "What's wrong?"

     I returned my cup to the table. "Sylvia, my aunt. She's probably worried sick." I proceeded to get up, but was stopped by a hand on my good wrist.

     "Wait." He stood. God, he was tall. Probably a foot taller than me. Though I was rather small, so it wasn't that impressive, but still. "You're hurt. And more of the hounds could be after you."

     I shook his hand off. "I have to go."

     "Please, Amelia." His eyes met mine, and though his face was unreadable, his eyes gave his feelings away. They were almost begging me to stay. "I would feel immensely guilty if something were to happen to you." I had the urge to stay. A big one. And an urge to slap myself for wanting to stay in this stranger's house. I broke the stare and wandered over to my coat, fishing in the pocket and feeling a wave of relieve at finding my phone. I turned it on. No miss calls.  _What?_ Did Sylvia not care I was gone? I was supposed to be home three hours ago. 

     I turned back to the boy, his eyes studying me.  _Damn those eyes._ I walked back over to him, glanced out the window at the crescent in the sky, then met his gaze again. "Okay. I'll stay. But just for tonight. I have to be back at my aunt Sylvia's flat in the morning." The boy nodded. "Oh, but only if you answer my questions."

     "Gladly." He said in a sarcastic tone, the corners of his mouth turning upwards. I ignored the warmth spreading through my chest.

     "Well, firstly, what's your name?" This was really the only question I had for now. I can't believe I still didn't know his name.

     The boy smiled at me. "Dan. Dan Howell."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment what you think pls :)


	3. Can You Keep A Secret?

     "I think I should go now." I didn't want to. We'd only been sitting on opposite ends of the small sofa talking about random topics and sipping our teas but it was.. nice. He was easy to talk to. And I was able to control myself from staring at him this time. But the sun had started rising in the distance, so I knew I needed to get home.

     Dan looked at me. "Yea, alright." He stood, grabbing his coat. 

     I gave him a questioning look. "What are you doing?"

     "Walking you home." He said without looking at me, his tone implying that he assumed this was a obvious and expected thing.

     I grabbed my coat and bag. "You don't have to do that."

     "I know." He replied, giving me a small smile.

     We left his flat, and he kept close to my side the whole walk. After a few minutes of silence, my curiosity got the better of me. "So, what were those things that chased me last night?"

     He didn't answer immediately, but instead, looked at his feet. After a moment, I thought he wasn't going to answer at all. But just before I lost hope, he picked his head up. "Hell hounds."

     "What?" His voice was barely above a whisper and I wanted to make sure I heard him right.

     "Hell hounds." He said, a little louder this time. "Disgusting little bastards."

     I didn't know what to say. But good lord, I just stayed at a stranger's house. And he's a fucking psycho. I stopped in my tracks. "Look, thanks for everything, but I think I can walk the rest of the way."

     "I'm telling the truth." He said, finally looking at me.

     I looked at his face, searching for signs of a lie. "Why would 'hell hounds' be after me?" This was unbelievable. And I was going to need proof. 

     He looked torn, as if unable to decide what to do. "I don't know."

     "Right." I turned to walk away. "Thanks for everything. I really should get going."

     His hand grabbed mine, not in a forceful way, surprisingly. His warm touch sent chills up my arm. "Amelia, please." I turned to face him, his warm brown eyes begging me to believe his words. "I don't want them to attack you again and me not be there to protect you. Please, you need to believe me."

     I could tell he wasn't lying. But it was just too weird to be true. Hell hounds? Like demon dogs, from Hell? I mean, it was crazy. But his eyes held mine and I just couldn't look away. "This sounds crazy." I spoke my thoughts aloud. 

     That torn look was on his face again. "I know how to get you to believe me." He smiled slightly. "Can you keep a secret?" He winked.

     I felt the blush rise to my cheeks and pushed him lightly with my free hand. "Sure."

     Dan led us into one of the alleyways, the shadows from the surrounding buildings and the fact that the sun had yet to fully rise made this spot still particularly dark. A part of me knew I should be worrying for my life, considering I was in a dark alleyway with someone I had just met, but I figured that after all that's happened, if he had wanted to kill me already, he would've. He turned to me, the shadows darkening his eyes. "Ready?"

     I nodded.

     And then he took his shirt off. But before I could have any reaction of shock, awe, embarrassment, or any of the sorts, something even more so unpredictable happened. From his back produced two large wings, black as night. They were beautiful and looked soft to the touch, but another part of me was too bewildered to care about that. I stumbled back, leaning against the wall behind me. "What the-"

     He placed his finger to my lips. "Don't freak out. I'm not some experiment-gone-wrong or some freak of nature." He leaned in close, his lips brushing against my ear and sending chills down my spine as he whispered. "I'm an angel."


	4. Chapter 4

     "I'm dreaming." I pinched my arm, expecting to jump up in my bed, but no such miracle happened. I pinched harder. Nothing.

     Dan saw my shock. He looked a little disappointed. "Sorry, I expected you to be, I don't know, like a good surprise? Excited?" His wings vanished back into his shoulders. I was surprised, moreso now about my disappointment when he retracted his wings than the actual shock of him having wings.

     It hurt me to see his face had fallen slightly. "No, no." I placed my hand on his arm. "I mean, I was surprised, I just-" I tried to think of words to say, but to no prevail. So, I went a different route. "Can I touch them?"

     A twinkle was in Dan's eyes. He nodded, a small smile playing on his lips. The wings emerged again. They were so gorgeous in the moonlight. I gave him a quick glance, silently asking permission. He nodded.

     They were even softer than they looked. And strong. I felt the muscles move under my fingertips as he extended his right wing towards me. I glanced at him again. His eyes were closed and his face was relaxed. And he was so beautiful.

     I jumped a little when his eyes opened. And then felt my cheeks heat up as he smiled, obviously amused that he had just caught me staring. "Enjoying the view?" He smirked. I shoved his arm.

     Without hesitation, he grabbed my hand and pulled me to him. I looked up at his deep brown eyes. His gaze locked with mine, then he broke the eye contact as his eyes glanced quickly to my lips and back to my eyes. My heart skipped a beat. His smell was sweet and his chest was warm and his eyes were just so deep. Then he leaned in. His soft lips brushed against mine. Chills rushed through me. I placed my hands on his chest, kissing him back.

     I was disappointed when he pulled away. "Was that okay?"

     Unable to find my words, I just nodded, and he smiled that cute small smile of his, giving me another soft kiss. Then he pulled away, but kept his hands on my waist. "So, do you believe me now?"

     "Yes." Without a doubt.

     He smiled. "Good." Then his face fell. "I really don't know why the hell hounds were after you. But be damn sure I'm going to find out." He removed his hands from my hips, lacing his fingers with mine. "C'mon. Let's get you home."

     I wanted to remain in this moment. But reality rushed back to me. "Yea, okay." I squeezed his hand, hopefully getting the message through that I was very okay with this. As we walked, I couldn't help but replay what had just occurred in my mind, along with realizing that, finally, I was able to let someone in.

\---

     We climbed the stairs to Sylvia's flat. Just to find the door ripped out of its frame. I suppressed a scream. Blood. It was on the floors and walls. "Oh my god."

     Dan stepped in front of me, protectively. His eyes scanned the flat. The living room was a wreck, the couch flipped and the coffee table split. Glass shards decorated the kitchen floor. Remains of a coffee mug were scattered about, the smell of coffee strong and a stain on the wall. A bloody paw print was stamped onto the floor just underneath.

     We walked in further to check the hallway and bedrooms. Dan kept me close to him. Sylvia's room was just as wrecked as the rest of the house. Anya and I shared the guest bedroom. And it was in worse condition. Tears brimmed on my lashes as I saw blood on her bedsheets. "Anya." I said, barely above a whisper.

     My hands shook, reminding me of my wrist as it started to ache. Dan squeezed my good hand in reassurance. 

     After making sure the place was indeed empty did he pull me into his arms. The tears fell from my eyes. "I'm so sorry, Amelia. We'll find them. We'll get them back." His hand caressed my back.

     I swallowed the rest of my tears, forcing myself to stop crying. "What even happened?? Why the hell are they gone? Why is all this happening?"

     He squeezed me gently, his voice taking on a sad tone as he answered. "I wish I knew."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry writing the chapters is taking long. But now I'm on spring break and can write a ton more. Thanks for your patience guys. <3


	5. Chapter 5

     "Come on." Dan said, unraveling me from his arms and leading me towards the doorway.

     "What?" I stopped in my tracks. "Where are we going?"

     "Back to my flat. Phil should be home now."

     "Phil?" I was too shocked by the scene before me that it was difficult to focus on much anything else than my missing sister. 

     "My flatmate. And partner." I gave him a questioning look. "What, do you honestly think I would fight demons alone? A couple of hell hounds, sure. But some seriously evil demonic bastards? Ha. Sneaky little shits. The more help, the better." I just nodded along. I had been forced to absorb way too much information for one day. I was starting to feel overwhelmed. Dan seemed to sense this. "C'mon. Let's get you home."

     Home. I haven't said that word in a long time.

     Once we reached the ground level and exited the building, Dan stopped in place. He looked around. The sun had risen, but was hidden by overcast. The streets were busy with people, either running off to work or coming home from a long and tiring night shift. Dan reached for my good hand, interlocking our fingers. For a moment, it was all I could focus on. Then, we began walking back towards his flat. 

\---

     Dan unlocked the door to his flat. I walked inside, thankful for the warmth and familiar smell. He led me to the couch, obviously still sensing my anxiety about the situation, and I sat on it, pulled my legs up under me. Dan pulled the blanket over my legs, then proceeded to walk down the hall. "Phil?" He called.

     "Yeah?" A deep voice replied.

     Dan came back, carrying another blanket he must have fetched from his bedroom. "Can you come here for a minute?" He dropped the folded quilt onto the end of the couch.

     "Yeah?" The voice repeated. Another tall boy entered the room. He was slightly shorter than Dan. His skin resembled snow and, paired with his darker-than-night hair and piercing blue eyes, his beauty was on the same level as Dan's. I could easily sense he was another angel. Those eyes met mine, widening. "Dan, who is-"

     "Amelia." I loved hearing him say my name. "She's going to be staying with us for a bit."

     Phil glanced from Dan to me and back. He shrugged his shoulders. "Alright." He walked towards me, extending his hand. "Hello, I'm Phil."

     "Nice to meet you." I shook it. His skin wasn't as warm as Dan's, on the contrary, it was quite cold to the touch. But his eyes were friendly and trusting. 

     Phil let go of my hand, turning back to Dan. "Seems like someone had some fun while I was gone." He smirked. Dan glared, his cheeks reddening ever so slightly. Phil chuckled. "I'm only kidding." He turned to look at me. "Make yourself at home." Then, Phil went back towards his room.

     I glanced at Dan, who still had just a touch of red on his cheeks. "I like him." I giggled. Dan rolled his eyes, but his smile gave way to his real feelings.

     He walked over to the couch, sitting beside me. "Need anything?" I shook my head. "Get some sleep then. You've stayed up all night."

     "You have too." I said pointedly. 

     He smirked. "Alright. Phil will watch out for us, although this house has been blessed by angels. No demons getting into here." He winked. My heart skipped a beat. "I'll be in my room if you need me." And with that, he stood, kissed my forehead, and headed towards his bedroom. I watched him go, a part of me wishing he had stayed. Exhaustion soon overcame me though as I lay under the blanket. It smelled of Dan, relaxing me. I don't remember falling asleep.

\---

     I woke up, taking about two minutes to remember where I was. The house was dark. The clock on the wall claimed it was 12:42 a.m. I was on the verge of falling back to sleep when a voice woke me. Make that two voices.

     "She knows, Phil." Who? Me? I tried to listen intently to the conversation, my curiosity taking over. "But I trust her."

     "How can you be so sure she isn't one of them?" Phil's voice wasn't angry, but more-so protective. He seemed worried for his friend.

     "She's not." Dan's voice was protective as well. But what did he need to protect? Was he thinking about me? "She's-I don't know. Different. And she needs us."

     "I'm not saying not to help her." Phil voice dropped slightly. I could just barely make out his words. "I'm just wanting you to be careful. You have feelings for her. I can see it clear as day. I just don't want you to get hurt."

     After a long moment of silence, I ended up falling asleep while waiting for Dan's response.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I'm not the most active with this story! I promise to write more often

     I woke up to the smell of pancakes. I glanced at the clock. 6:36 a.m. Who the hell was making pancakes? With my still-half-asleep mind, I tried to remember everything from the previous few nights. If I wasn't still wrapped in the same warm blanket as last night, I would've thought it had all been a dream. But here I was, cuddled up on the now-familiar couch, the smells of breakfasts and coffee in the air. I stood up, slowing down when my head began to throb. Light was faintly pouring in through the blinds as the sun was beginning to rise.

     "Sleep well?" Phil walked in, carrying a plate of pancakes and a mug. He sat them on the coffee table in front of me, placing a napkin and fork with it.

     I realized then that I was absolutely starving. "What's this for?" I asked, eyeing the tempting display of food in front of me.

     "What kind of host would I be if I let my guests starve?" He replied, feigning hurt. Then he smiled, turning back to the kitchen. "Enjoy!"

     I didn't need to be told twice. I grabbed the fork and eagerly ate my breakfast, not stopping for a sip of coffee between bites. Instead, I sipped the drink afterwards, thankful for a full stomach.

     Dan walked in, his hair in complete disarray from sleep. He wiped his tired eyes, and I couldn't help but notice how much smaller he seemed in this state. Baggy pjs, tired eyes, messy hair. He sat on the couch next to me. "Good morning, Sleeping Beauty." I turned, attempting to hide the blush rising to my cheeks. Phil appeared, carrying another plate of pancakes and a coffee. He placed them in front to Dan. "Thanks, Mate."

     "Of course." Phil replied, retrieving his own mug and sitting in the chair adjacent to the couch. "So, what's on the calendar for today?"

     Dan's hand found mine, intertwining our fingers. I felt butterflies in my stomach. "Er-well.." I mentally hit myself for acting like a stereotypical girl around a hot guy. Thankfully, said hot guy was here to save me.

     "We need to figure out why the hell hounds are going after Amelia and her family." Dan said. He got up, walking over to the bookshelf. I was disappointed once his hand left mine. He scanned the books, selecting one particularly large and aged one. Returning to the couch, he flipped through the pages, landing on one that had a drawing of a sickly canine, leather skin clingy desperately to its bones. The artist managed to perfectly capture the emptiness of its black eyes. The rest of the page was filled with an unreadable text. "We know the hounds hunt for their master. And their master is always some powerful demon. But the thing is, why Amelia? Why single her out?"

     Dan's eyes scanned the page. Phil set down his mug. "Wait." Our eyes turned to the raven-haired angel. "Amelia, did you see them?"

     "Who?" I asked, setting my mug down as well. I was glad I ate when I did, because I was starting to lose my appetite.

     "The hounds?"

     "Oh." How could I not? Images of them haunted my dreams last night. They were something from a nightmare, sickly and evil. "Yes, of course."

     Phil locked eyes with Dan, who seemed to have had a realization. "Shit. Of course." Those mocha eyes met mine. "Amelia, how were you able to see them?"

     "With my eyes?" I wasn't understanding what they were wanting to hear.

     "Amelia. Only those of supernatural blood can see them. Angels and demons." He looked at me curiously.

     I suddenly felt claustrophobic. I jumped up off the couch. "Look, I've taken in a lot lately and I'm kind of feeling overwhelmed. First, I get attacked by dogs. Then I wake up in a stranger's house. Then I find out their not actually dogs, oh no, in fact they're supernatural demon dogs. And that angels and demons are real. And finally, my sister and aunt are taken. I don't even know if they're alive. Now you're trying to tell me I could not be fully human?" 

     I hadn't realized my hands were shaking until Dan stood, taking mine in his own. He pulled me into a hug. And I cried. The exhaustion, the anger, the fear, everything I've felt these past couple days seemed to build up and released in the form of tears. Dan held me while I cried and I mentally kicked myself for being so pathetic. My sister was out there. I didn't have time for self-pity.

     After a few moments, I found my strength and stopped. Dan still kept his hold on me, however. I breathed in his scent, allowing myself to relax a little. Finally, he pulled away. "I'm so sorry, Amelia."

     I wiped my eyes. "It's not your fault." I looked over to Phil. "Okay, so what does this mean? I'm part angel?"

     "Or demon." Phil added, sullenly.

     "Wouldn't I have noticed by now if I wasn't completely human?"

     "Not exactly." Phil said. "See, if you were to be only part angel or demon, the supernatural blood in you is being dilated by your mundane human blood. It makes the effects weaker. You don't have wings like a full angel. You don't burn in the sunlight like a full demon."

     A moment of silence fell over us. But only a moment. "Amelia, what about your parents? Maybe we can ask-"

     "My parents are dead." I kept my gaze on the floor, fighting back more tears. I felt Dan's grip tighten in an attempt at comforting me. But this pain was more than just being a little overwhelmed.

     "I'm sorry." Phil said sincerely. 

     "Yeah." I had heard enough apologies these past few months.

     I glanced at my hands, which were still intertwined with Dan's. "So, what do we do?"

     Dan was the one to answer. "We find your sister."

     "But where do we even begin?" I looked up at him.

     "I know you don't want to." He said. "But we need to go back to your aunt's. We need to see if there's anything there that could help us."

     I nodded, chugging the last of what remained in my mug, then began putting on my Vans. "Alright, let's go."


End file.
